J'ai bien connu
by Doudaah
Summary: [fic finie] Vous avez bien connu Harry Potter. Voulez vous témoigner? Harry Potter aurait eu trente ans. Ses amis parlent de leurs souvenirs.
1. Introduction

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

**_Voici l'introduction de ma première fic. J'aurai bien voulu trouver un(e) beta juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux chapitres déjà rédiger pour me dire ce qu'il (elle) en pense. En effet, mes chapitres sont très courts, à peine une page et demie de word... On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très gros. Un chapitre correspondra à une personne (cf l'intro pour comprendre). _****_Si vous êtes interessé(e), faites le moi savoir par mail ou review :o)_**

**J'ai bien connu...**

**_Introduction_**

* * *

_Durant un chaud mois de juin, certaines personnes du monde magique reçurent une lettre tapée à la machine._

**0-o-0**

**"Il aurait eu trente ans. Nous lui devons bien ça. Un de nos meilleurs journalistes tente de comprendre ce que l'on peut retenir de lui. **

**Vous avez bien connu Harry Potter... Voulez-vous témoigner?  
Vous avez un mois pour vous décider, l'interview se fera la dernière semaine de juillet."**

**0-o-0**

_Un à un, ils arrivaient dans une chambre d'hôtel à l'heure indiquée après leur confirmation.  
Un homme les attendait. Ce dernier faisait les même gestes automatiques : désigner une chaise, s'assoir lui même, tendre un papier. Tout cela en silence._

**0-o-0**

**" Je ne parle pas. J'utilise une méthode moldue pour vous enregistrer. Mes questions seront notées sur un papier. Parlez simplement. Je veux juste faire comprendre à mes lecteurs ce que les connaissances d'Harry Potter retiennent de lui."**

**0-o-0**

_D'un signe de tête et appuyant sur le bouton Play de l'enregistreur, l'interview pouvait commencer._

_

* * *

La suite sera publiée d'ici deux jours, qu'il y'ai ou non un(e) beta de trouvé(e)._

Six chapitres prévus (qui sait... peut-être plus si ça vous plait.)

**D**oud**aa**h


	2. neville

**_Bonjour bonjour,_**

**_Voici le premier chapitre de _J'ai bien connu... **

**_Les rar sont à la fin du chapitre (histoire que ceux qui n'aiment pas ça passent directement à l'histoire en elle-meme )._**

**_Comme je l'ai (euh je crois ) dit, les chapitres sont très courts. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous les lacher au compte-goutte. Si je garde mon rythme, un chapitre tous les deux-trois jours._**

**_Note de moi :_**

**_- je ne suis pas JKR_**

**_- J'ai lu le tome 6 en anglais. Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoiler. J'ai eu l'idée avant de lire le tome 6. Je n'aurai pas dit que je l'avais lu, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Eventuelement quelques clins d'oeil reconnaissables par les personnes qui ont lu le livre. Donc voilà "spoiler caché". J'espère que ça ne vous empechera pas de lire ma fic. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Neville  
**

_Un homme entra dans la chambre. Suivant les indications du journaliste,_ _il prit place. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et c'est sur ces mots qu'il commenca l'interview :_

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

On était ami. Du moins, je le suppose. Il prenait souvent ma défense quand Rogue était plus que menaçant avec moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard dans le train menant à Poulard. J'avais perdu Trevor, ma grenouille ou était-ce un crapaud. Je ne sais plus. Mon D.ieu, je me fais déjà vieux. J'ai eu trente ans il y'a peu.

_La nervosité se sentait dans ses mots. Mais également dans son regard qui parcourait la pièce sans savoir exactement sur quoi s'arreter. Le journaliste l'intimidait quelque peu._

Je n'étais pas un bon élève. Plutôt distrait, pas très courageux. Pendant longtemps, je me demandais pourquoi le choipeaux m'avait mis à Griffondor. Je l'ai compris par la suite. La prophétie… Sans doute était-ce plus judicieux de nous mettre dans la même maison. Ou alors tout simplement par ce qu'il se doutait sacré chapeau, que j'allais me bouger au fil des années…

_ Neville semblait_ _s'appuyer sur __cette dernière parole. Oui, c'était rassurant pour lui. C'était son présent.  
_

Je n'étais jamais loin de lui. Bien sur il était beaucoup plus proche de Ron et d'Hermione, mais je n'étais jamais loin. Ma passion était les plantes. D'ailleurs, j'en ai fait mon métier. Enfin, cette passion a permis l'air de rien de l'aider pendant le tournoi en quatrième année.

**0-o-0**

**Comment le décririez-vous ?**

**0-o-0 **

_Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Neville reprit comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'on attendait sa réponse._**  
**

Harry ? Un ami loyal. Vous savez, il savait que mes parents étaient devenu fous à cause de Voldemort et sa clique, et il n'a jamais rien dit. Un incroyable joueur de Quiddicth. Un sous-doué avec les filles. Non pas que j'étais plus doué que lui… Je ne me permettrai pas.

_Il rougit à cette idée._

Avec le temps, en y repensant, ça devait lui peser toute cette comédie autours de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui.

**0-o-0 **

**Quel est le souvenir que vous gardez de lui ?**

**0-o-0 **

Un jeune homme courageux. C'est tellement triste qu'il soit parti si tôt. Nous l'aimions tant.

_Ses yeux semblaient sincères. Son sourire éclairait ses propos. Oh oui, ils aimaient Harry Potter._

Mon souvenir ? Sans doute la veille de sa disparition. Nous avons discuté de l'assaut final qui devenait de plus en plus proche. Il m'a dit que si il s'en sortait, il voulait vivre dans une cabane au fond d'une forêt non magique –je pense que ça ne lui aurait pas plus une forêt interdite telle cette de Poudlard…- et il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que je sois heureux. Et que je trouve ma voie malgré mon passé.

Et je l'ai écouté. Le temps de faire le deuil de toute cette guerre si destructrice, je me suis lancé dans mes études de botanique. Les plantes m'ont toujours plues. Elles ne sont pas comme les humains, elles sont plus souvent bonnes et utiles qu'on ne le croit. Harry était une de ces rares personnes qui faisait réellement le bien autour d'elles.

_A ces derniers mots, le journaliste remercia Neville d'un signe de la tete. Retombant dans la réalité, Neville s'empressa de sortir de son passé... Après tout, il avait une vie, un métier, une passion... Rester dans le passé n'était décidement pas bon. Il l'avait promis à Harry... Il lacha un bref "aurevoir" et s'en alla._

_

* * *

_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Voici les rar (et oui j'ai déjà des reviews :D )**_

**gennywitha-G** : normalement, si j'ai bien assemblé mon histoire (), on en découvre un peu plus au fur et à mesure.  
Quand? on peut déjà le deviner : "il aurait eu trente ans"  
Où? Peu importe. Une chambre d'hotel, lieu universel, intemporel, neutre.  
En fait, cette introduction permet vaguement de comprendre pourquoi, soudainement les anciens amis d'Harry parlent : pour une interview...

** luluflo4 :** Et bien, j'espère que maintenant tu as pu te faire une idée.

**flo0o'z** : c'est pire qu'une idée, ça a été une obsession... Les mots "j'ai bien connu Harry Potter", je les ai écrit un peu partout. Alors pour m'en defaire, et bien j'écris la fic :D J'espère etre capable de mener à bien cette idée.

** Owlie Wood** : effectivement, j'ai bien fait attention pour l'intro... Seulement, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de recul sur l'histoire et la façon dont je l'écris... On verra bien, si quelqu'un me dit qu'il ne comprend rien, je demanderai à une amie. Pour les témoignages originaux... Et bien, euh, effectivement, il y'aura les "bateaux" (faut bien passer par eux pour comprendre le grand Harry Potter) mais j'espère aussi arriver à mettre des personnages un peu plus secondaire.

**Thealie** : malgrès le très leger "spoiler" j'espère que tu continueras à me lire

** A tous et toutes :** merci et bonne lecture.


	3. seamus

_**Bonjour bonjou,**_

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic' ( j'ai pas réussi à attendre plus longtemps pour le mettre )_**

**_Aucun spoiler sur ce chapitre._**

* * *

_Seamus était nerveux, très nerveux. Rien à voir avec Neville qui stressait surtout en ressassant son passé... Seamus semblait trembler de colère._

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

Ce p'tit con. C'est de sa faute tout ça. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ?

_Il serrait ses poings._

Harry était dans mon niveau à Poudlard. Nous étions copains. C'était un gars plutôt sympa. Attachant. Doué sur un balai. Toujours là pour nous faire rire et sauver le monde… Au lieu de penser à lui.

Je lui en veux encore… ça fait déjà treize ans. Mais je lui en veux de nous avoir abandonnés.

_Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Les mains étaient sans doute parcourues de milliers de petites décharges dûes au manque de circulation._

Après la mort de Dean, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'aller chercher la sienne. Au bien sur, il en a profité pour anéantir Voldy… Mais, il nous a laissé seul.

C'était dur. Il est parti comme ça. Si soudainement. Nous étions plutôt optimistes. Après tout, il avait survécu en première année, en quatrième, en cinquième et même à ses un an.

Personne ne s'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il était seul dans une pièce avec Voldemort. Nous étions pas loin, il fallait juste nous débarrasser des quelques mangemorts qui trainaient dans le coin. Pas grand-chose sans doute. Seulement nous avons mis trop de temps. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette fameuse pièce, il ne restait que la dépouille de Celui-Dont-Il-N'est-Plus-Nécessaire-De-prononcer-Le-Nom, et la baguette d'Harry. Nous l'avons cherché partout. Pendant des jours. Rien. Il n'était plus parmi nous.

_Seamus avait baissé le regard... sans doute honteux d'avouer les mots qui semblaient vouloir sortir de sa bouche._

Je ne m'en suis pas remis. Y arriverais-je un jour ? Je ne sais pas…

**0-o-0**

**Quel souvenir gardez-vous de lui ?**

**0-o-0**

Un sale con pas foutu de suivre les règles. C'était certes bien marrant quand j'étais à l'école. Mais après coup, je me rends compte que c'est ce qui a volé la vie de Dean et la sienne.

J'étais fou de Dean. Nous étions bien ensemble. Un ami, un frère… J'ai tout perdu cette année là.

Je lui en veux. Vous savez, je suis ce que les moldues appellent une thérapie. En gros, je discuter avec un médicomage de ce que je ressens de tout ça. J'ai tant de haine envers lui de m'avoir laissé seul. Pas envers Dean, envers Harry… Le pauvre Dean ne pouvait pas savoir, et puis il n'était pas… Il n'était pas Harry merde. Harry Potter devait gagner contre le terrible mage noir, qui plus est en sortir indemne ou avec un gros bleu. Harry Potter le magnifique devant faire triompher le bien. Harry Potter…

_"Harry Potter" crachait-il._

**0-o-0**

**Que souhaiteriez-vous lui dire ?**

**0-o-0**

Lui dire à quel point je le hais de m'avoir abandonné. Il m'a laissé seul. Il savait que je n'étais plus rien après la mort de Dean. Et pourtant, il est parti...

_Seamus sentit une larme couler sur son visage_

Je… Par Merlin, c'est une larme. C'est la première depuis tout ce temps. La première fois en treize putains de longues années. En plus devant un inconnu qui vient ressasser le passé… Le passé et Harry Potter…

_Sa voix se fondait dans ses larmes... Oui, Seamus était en pleurs. Il se soulaigeait enfin de tant d'années de rancoeur._

_Le journaliste en semblait pas vouloir continuer l'interview. Il s'approcha de l'homme effondré et lui tendit un mouchoir d'un geste assez brusque._

* * *

_Rar :_

**Owlie Wood:** Chouette alors, il semblerait avoir un public fidèle Pour Neville, à la base je l'imaginais dans un bar un peu bourré essayant d'attirer l'attention des gens autour de lui en disant "j'ai bien connu Harry Potter"... Mais bon, ça limitait l'apparition des autres :D

Pour tes persos préférés, j'avais déjà une idée pour les jumeaux... Seulement, j'ai un peu de mal à les imaginer dans le futur. Je n'arrive pas à les séparer... Donc pour leur trouver une vie (famille/femme/enfant) c'est pas facile... Mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre là ;o) Lockart est à Ste Mangouste et il y restera :p Sinon le coup du fantome, ça me plait pas mal... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Contente de ça te plaise... Et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas avec ce chapitre ci.

**Rebecca-Black et jadeeeeeeeeeee :** Merci beaucoup !

_Bon, après l'intervention de Owlie Wood, j'ai imaginé d'autres témoignages... Donc finalement il devrait y avoir huit chapitres... Du moins si ça vous plait toujours._


	4. cho

**_Bonjour bonjour,_**

**_voici le chapitre suivant. Pas de spoiler non plus dans celui-ci._**

**_Je suis trop enthousiaste pour attentre... C'est marrant... Pire que quand on doit m'offrir un cadeau... Là c'est moi qui ai envie de faire plaisir. :D_**

* * *

_Une jolie asiatique apparut dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe moldue avec élégance. Un ventre arrondit pointait son nez. Elle s'assit avec delicatesse. Ses yeux brillaient aux souvenirs dont elle allait parler._

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.  
Même intimement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Oh pas longtemps... On ne peut pas dire que le fort d'Harry soit les filles... Euh était je veux dire.

_Elle fit un sourire gené,comme si elle avait oublié un instant que son ancien petit ami n'était plus._

Le vieil adage n'a pas fonctionné pour moi. "Jamais deux sans trois". Cédric est mort en quatrième. Puis Harry en septième... J'ai mis longtemps avant de me remettre avec quelqu'un. Et ce fut le bon choix, mon cher mari.  
_Elle rougit à ses mots..._

Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.  
Nous nous sommes bien entendu surtout en 5ème avec l'AD. C'était une année difficile. Le ministère était contre Harry et Dumbeldore. Et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal donnés par Ombrage étaient vraiment inutiles. Alors Harry nous a tout appris. C'était excitant d'apprendre avec lui. Il était encourageant. Très timide avec moi... D'ailleurs ça lui donnait un charme fou.

**0-o-0**

**Quel souvenir gardez-vous de lui?**

**0-o-0**

Un jeune homme timide avec les filles, bien que téméraire avec l'ennemi. J'aurai vraiment voulu être amie avec lui. Un peu comme il était avec Hermione... Je les jalousais dans le temps...

**0-o-0**

**Qu'aimeriez-vous lui dire maintenant ?**

**0-o-0**

Lui dire que je suis heureuse. Je suis maintenant mariée. Avec deux charmantes jeunes filles. Et un troisième en route.

_Elle caressait son ventre avec amour._

C'est un garçon. Avec mon mari, nous voulons l'appeler Erwan. Diminutif de Harry the chosen one, Harry the one, Ar the one, ar one, Erwan. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est plus original que les 3/4 des garçons nés après "l'après voldy"... Trop d'Harry.

_Un grand sourire traversa son visage._

Un effet de mode sans doute.

**0-o-0**

**Qu'êtes-vous devenue ?**

**0-o-0**

Oh, j'aurai pu devenir beaucoup de chose... Seulement, j'ai perdu un peu gout des choses après la disparition d'Harry. Notre jeunesse a été trop vite consommée par le malheur. J'ai rencontré mon mari, et je suis devenue une mère au foyer.

_Elle ne semblait pas nostalgique, ni triste de ne pas avoir fait carrière dans quoi que ce soit. Sans doute appréciait-elle véritablement cette "simple" vie de mère à plein temps._

_Le journaliste la remercia par papier et la félicita pour le prochain garnement à venir au monde._

_Elle s'en alla gracieusement._

* * *

_Rar_

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci ! Toujours au rendez-vous :o) ça me fait plaisir.

**faby.fan :** Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne les personnes plus proches d'Harry, elles arrivent... Disons que pour l'ordre des personnes, j'étais certaine de la première et deuxième ainsi que la dernière... pour les quatre autres ( qui sait si je n'en fais pas plus... ) j'hésite un peu. On verra bien. Pour les morts... Il y'en a effectivement. On en découvre un peu plus avec les autres personnages qui doivent intervenir.

**TheoryofChaos :** Héhé ToC, tu m'as prise de court... Je pensais faire une suprise en laissant témoigner certaines personnes... C'est malin :p Tu verras bien pour l'ordre ;o)

**Owlie Wood :** Owlie youuuuuuuuu (8) euh pardon, un moment d'absence de mon esprit. Bah vi, deux chapitres par semaine... C'est ce que je m'étais dis... Et en fait, j'ai presque envie de tout mettre en une fois :D Mais non, je ne le ferrai pas 'diabolique' Pour tes persos préférés... Je vais bien arriver à finir les jumeaux... Les autres, ils ne collent pas trop à mon histoire... Quoique, je pourrai toujours en faire une allusion. Pour ce qui est de la famille d'Harry, ça me parait inconcevable. Certes cool... Mais alors pas du tout dans mon état d'esprit de mon histoire. (oui oui y'a un but à tout ça :D )

Question : tu les verrais comment tes jumeaux préférés? Mariés? Célibataires? Incestueux ( :s la première fois que j'ai lu ça, j'ai trouvé l'histoire un peu glauque... mais bon, on ne sait jamais )?

**flo0o'z :** ouep :o) ça paye les obsessions... En plus je passe un très bon moment à écrire tout ça.

A très vite... sans doute demain, ou après demain :o)


	5. blaise

**_Bonjour bonjour,_**

**_et voici encore la suite de ma fic... Je me retiens de ne pas mettre deux chapitres en une fois... _**

**_Comme d'hab, la suite au plus tard mercredi..._**

**_Aujourd'hui un choix particulier..._**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Mr Zabini entra dans la pièce. On pouvait lire sur son visage que la suffisance de la pièce l'incommodait. Il faisait parti de ces gens qui aiment connaitre un terrain avant de partir en guerre... Il avait hate d'en finir._

_Il salua le journaliste, se calla dans le fauteuil. Il jeta un air méprisant sur le magnétoscope... Encore un de ces objets moldues dont on pourrait se passer... La plume a papote est tellement plus simple... Après un moment de silence, il commença. _

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

_Lève les yeux au ciel_

Enfin, j'étais en même temps que lui à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un ami. J'étais à Serpentard , je n'avais pas d'amis. Et encore moins de connaissance à Griffondor.

_Il fit une mine de dégout... Etre amis avec des Griffondor... Et puis quoi encore ?_

Je m'entendais bien avec Dray et on s'amusait pas mal à casser Potter. Il faut dire que les fils de mangermort lui en voulaient pas mal. Moi ? C'était juste pour suivre … Mais parents ne se sont jamais ralliés à Voldemort, moi encore moins… Mais je sais qu'à chaque défaite de Voldy durant notre scolarité, les enfants de mangemorts le sentaient passer. Non seulement voir leur parents rentrer en sang de leur petites réunions mais aussi l'humour massacrantes, les eternels rabaissements qu'ils devaient subir de leur géniteurs… Etc. Ils en voulaient à Potter. Donc je suivais pour mes potes. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard des conséquences de cette haine… Alors en 7ème je suis resté dans mon coin. Loin de tous, pour ne pas en être mêlé quoi qu'il arrive. Neutre.

_Il toisa le journaliste pour voir si celui-ci le croyait. Tant de personne on cru qu'il mentait... Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs._

**0-o-0**

**Quel souvenir gardez-vous de lui ?**

**0-o-0**

_Un sourire taquin se marqua sur son visage. Il pris une grande respiration et répondit :_**  
**

Je vais me faire tuer parce que j'en parle, mais bon… il y'a prescription. Le souvenir que je garde lié avec Potter, c'est quand le prof de DCFM a changé Dray en fouine ! C'était trop drôle ! Mais sur le moment je n'ai pas pu rire ni même sourire… Il m'aurait tué sur place.

**0-o-0**

**Que voudriez-vous lui dire ?**

**0-o-0**

_Son regard se fit plus dur._**  
**

Potter, tu es un con. Non mais vraiment… Le-Survivant-Pas-Foutu-De-Survivre-Une-Dernière-Fois-Sa-Peau… ça le fait pas. Faire souffrir les gens comme ça…

_Sa dernière phrase était murmurée. Il ne rajouta rien pour justifier celle-ci. Il attendait la question suivante. Le journaliste n'incista pas et lui tendit un autre papier._

**0-o-0**

**Que devenez-vous ?**

**0-o-0**

_Il était maintenant tout sourire. Il parlait avec un mystérieux regard._**  
**

Je travaille. Si je vous disais dans quoi, je devrai vous tuer.

_Il regardait maintenant dans le vide, comme si il était un peu honteux, comme si il ne parlait plus de lui._

Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec les anciens serpentards. Sauf Dray. Parfois nous sommes invités chez Hermione pour manger. Qui aurait cru… Nous chez des sang de bourbe… Et pourtant… J'ai pris un réel plaisir à apprendre à les connaitre.

_Sentant qu'aucune autre question n'allait venir, il rajouta :_

Voilà, je ne pense pas etre capable de vous dire d'autres choses sur ce cher Potter. D'autres personnes en savent beaucoup plus que moi. Après tout, je suis l'ennemi... Cherchez ses alliés.

_Il se leva dignement et s'en alla. Laissant perplexe le journaliste._

_

* * *

Rar :_

**Rebecca-Black** : lectrice fidèleuh! ça me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là :o) See you on the next level :D

**jadeeeeeeee** : Merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas avoir réussi à les rendre émouvants, mais il semblerait que oui

**Owlie Wood** : Pom pom pom... Alors toi... Bonjour. Donc "I'm stile Owlie" (8) 'l'auteur retrousse ses manches'(quoique pas litéralement parce que mes manches sont courtes aujourd'hui...)

J'ai effectivement pris un risque avec Cho, en général, personne ne l'aime sur ffnet ( ni moi d'ailleurs ), seulement, je trouvais que l'entourage d'Harry était trop masculin... Donc Cho. ( euh faudra me montrer les aventures du Rusard... Jamais vu ça moi ). Il était pas facile ce chapitre là...

Pour les jumeaux... Les voir mourir (0-0) non mais ça va pas? Les faire finir avec Angelina et Alicia... Bof trop commun :D Héhé on se voit au prochain chapitre ;o)

J'ai bien aimé le "continue stp" genre j'allais m'arreter avant d'avoir fini... :D

Promis je ne lacherai pas... De toute façon, à ce rythme ci, j'aurai fini dans une semaine et demie... Quoique la rédaction du dernier est un peu plus longue pour cause de choix de dernière phrase difficile... ( ben vi, j'ai envie de finir bien moi ).

Merci donc pour les reviews ( quoique j'ai perdu des plumes au chapitre sur Cho... snif a perdu deux lectures )

La suite mercredi... Quoique... Elle est déjà prete et déjà sur ffnet... Argh je vais devoir me mordre les doigts... :D

Bonne journée, à bientot...


	6. jumeaux

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

_**Ce chapitre est pour Owlie you ;o)**_

_**Aide à la lecture : Qui est qui n'a pas d'importance. Un parle **_normalement_ **et l'autre **_souligné

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Les deux roux entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Ils regardèrent le journaliste d'un air amusé. Un des deux tendit un paquet de bonbons à leur hote. Celui-ci connaissant la réputation et le travail des jumeaux refusa poliment. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur un canapé. En avant la musique..._

_Leurs réponses étaient fluides, meme si l'un répondait la fin de phrase de l'autre, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'une personne qui parlait. _

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

Et moi aussi !

Nous étions une année au dessus de lui à Griffondor. Il était le meilleur ami de Ronald notre ptit frère… Macdonald.

_Ils affichaient un franc sourire à l'évocation de ce mythe moldu._

Harry était aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec nous : le meilleur duo de batteur. Faut dire que nous étions vraiment doués. Et quand nous sommes partis, ils ont eu un peu beaucoup de mal à nous remplacer.

_Il avait incister sur le "beaucoup" se donnant un peu d'importance._

Enfin, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu ouvrir notre magasin de farces et attrapes qui fonctionne très bien merci de le demander.

_Dans un meme geste,__ les deux frères croisèrent leurs jambes_.  


**0-o-0**

**Quel souvenir gardez-vous de lui ?**

**0-o-0**

Un souvenir ? De lui ? Son argent ? Sa cicatrice ? Son air un peu gauche ? Son talent d'attrapeur ? Son super balais ? Sa pitié pour se coltiner Ron ? Sa patience avec Hermi ? Je me demande toujours comment il faisait... Le fait qu'il a sauvé notre sœur ? Le fait qu'il a sauvé le monde ? Le fait qu'il faisait parti de la famille ?

_Ils se lançaient la balle. Le journaliste semblait un peu nerveux. C'était les premiers à etre arriver non stresser de parler de leur passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Voyant que leur petite liste c'était achevée, il tendit un autre papier._

**0-o-0**

**Que voudriez-vous lui dire ?**

**0-o-0**

Que dire… Le magasin va bien (chemin des traverses ouvert à toutes heures). Maman va bien. Ginny est mariée avec un type bien. Ron est plus amoureux que jamais. Hermi est plus chiante que jamais. On pense tous les jours à lui. Il faut dire que les Harry Poppers(1) se vendent très bien. Son effet est marrant : une cicatrice se forme sur le visage de la personne, un éclair bien sur ; et les cheveux deviennent tout fous. Mouais certaines personnes n'aiment pas. Il semblerait que certains attendent le retour du survivant et que voir des gens à cicatrice les énervent passablement. On m'a dit que même Draco aurait sauté un jour sur un type dans la rue. Tiens ça me fait penser qu'on devrait faire un bonbon Malfoy, héhé les effets… voyons yeux jaunes, et maux de ventre. Ça me convient frérot parfait pour moi aussi.

_Il se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu. Puis se tournèrent vers le journaliste... Attendant la suite._

**0-o-0**

**Que devenez-vous ?**

**0-o-0**

Nous ? Bof rien de passionnant. Après la bataille finale nous avons poursuivi nos affaires. Il faut dire que les démonstrations sur les mangemorts ont fait pas mal de publicités.

Ah oui, et nous avons aussi soigné nos blessures de guerre… C'est joli n'est ce pas ?  
_D'un meme geste, les deux hommes retirèrent leur chemise, on pouvait voir sur leur torse des cicatrices en divers endroit. Ils avaient sans doute beaucoup souffert durant la bataille._

Dommage qu'on a ça… Nous ne sommes plus tout à fait les même… On ne peut même plus faire de blague à nos femmes… Par contre elles…

_Par contre elles... Mais pourquoi cet air mystérieux soudainement ?_

Héhé… Les jumeaux de Grillfondor avec les jumelles Patil. Qui auraient cru ? Elles ont bien changé depuis l'école… Encore heureux… Quoique parfois leurs gloussements me nous manquent.

_Ils étaient pliés en deux... Comme si l'évocation de ces étranges unions était à se tordre de rire._

_Ne voulant pas les retenir plus longtemps, le journaliste les remercia. On sentait que les jumeaux étaient tout de meme assez intrigués par le silence qui regnait dans la pièce... Mais ils sortirent sans rien dire eux non plus. _

_

* * *

_

**_(1): Harry Poppers est un titre d'Indochine. Il devrait etre sur leur prochain album. Il s'agit d'une collaboration avec les Wampas.

* * *

_**

_Rar :_

**Owlie Wood **: Tataaaaaaaaaam! Bon ils étaient pas prévu, mais je l'ai fait... J'espère que ça t'a plu.

Pour Blaise, j'ai eu du mal... On ne sait rien sur lui et on le découvre d'une certaine manière dans le tome 6 ( mais comme pas de spoiler ( non non y'en a pas eu ) et bien c'était vraiment dur ). Mais avec moi, on ne peut pas detester les gens... Quoique... je me demande comment vous allez réagir pour euh... pour tu verras plus tard :p

_rar:_ j'irai lire la fic plus tard. Pour les jumeaux, ils sont trop intelligents pour mourir JKR est pire que sadique -oui oui ça existe- non seulement elle met deux ans à écrire un livre, mais en plus elle a tué Siriuuuuuuus sniff

La suite vendredi si j'arrive à me retenir...

**eriol et moi rien que moi**: merci beaucoup, beaucoup.

**Rebecca-Black :** dray... l'auteur murmure quelque chose... seulement personne ne peut entendre... 'diabolique moi'

**flo0o'z :** Merci d'etre critique. Et oui... "Casser" est assez déplacer, surtout pour un sang-pur . Cependant... Essais de me trouver un autre mot aussi fort... J'ai essayé, et je n'ai pas trouvé... Alors je me suis dit qu'il devait sans doute avoir trainer avec des djeuns moldus pour parler comme ça et hop c'est presque justifier ... ( comment ça je triche? )

J'espère que tu as eu la réponse à ta question concernant les jumeaux ;o)

**alinemcb54 **: Merci beaucoup. Bon aller... Parce que c'est toi... Le suivant est UN suivant... Héhé, ça aide beaucoup...

* * *

**Tous et toutes :** Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, cependant... Il me gène un peu. C'est assez difficile de faire parler cette personne... Et comme ça doit etre cette personne là, je ne peux pas placer quelqu'un d'autre avant. ( pas logique par rapport à la construction que je veux faire... ). Bref, et euh en ce moment j'ai quelques soucis de santé, certes pas grave, mais rester devant un écran me fatigue plus que tout. Donc, si tout va bien, prochain chapitre vendredi, au plus tard pendant le w-e ( je veux rester au meme rythme ! ) 

A bientot.


	7. draco

**_Bonjour bonjour,_**

**_alors alors... j'ai eu un mal de fou à finir ce chapitre ci... C'est que Dray ( euh oui, on est intime ) est euh comment dire... compliqué à cerner...  
_**

**_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Comme toujours rar à la fin._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Un grand homme blond entra dans la pièce... Si la bataille finiale n'avait pas eu lieu il y'a douze ans, on aurait pu croire que le célèbre Lucius Malfoy se tenait débout dans un hotel moldu. Draco Malfoy ressemblait tant à mon père. Sans doute devait-on le lui dire régulièrement. Il se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil. Le journaliste pouvait le regarder des pieds à la tete. Ces longs cheveux blonds, cette magnifique cape, et cet ensemble noir... Toujours le meme Malfoy... Que ce soit père ou fils, ils étaient extrement propre sur eux, simple, mais parfait._

_Se sentant un peu dévisagé, Draco s'installa dans le fauteuil sans rien dire. Il était assis, droit, élégant. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le trouve parfait... ça se voyait au petit rictus ancré sur son visage. Il lacha un "J'ai des obligations" afin de rappeler au journaliste pourquoi il était là._

_Malfoy inspira ... _

J'ai bien conny Harry Potter.

Je l'ai bien detesté surtout. Il n'a pas su s'allier aux bonnes personnes, au bon moment. Il a refusé mon amitié en première année. Je n'avais, et n'ai toujours pas l'habitude qu'on refuse la main que je tend. Mais c'était en première... Et en septième, il était différent, moi aussi... Après les evenements de la 6ème année, je suis allé le voir pendant l'été. J'y suis allé sans protection, à sa merci. A sa merci, mais j'étais toujours Malfoy. C'était arrogant de ma part d'aller le voir comme ça. Il m'a bien sur menacé. Mais j'avais à lui parler, et je l'ai fait. j'ai évoqué ma situation, l'histoire avec Dumbeldore, mon histoire.  
Je ne niais pas la présence de la marque des tenebres sur mon avant bras gauche, je l'ai supporté, j'ai supporté les tortures et le reste pour l'avoir. Je ne suis pas fier de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais je suis fier d'avoir tenu et d'etre toujours en vie.

_Il se toucha le bras gauche inconsciement._

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour qu'il me croit. Je devais m'abaisser devant lui pour qu'il m'accepte. J'ai bien joué là dessus. Je lui ai doncparlé de remorts, d'ennuis et d'autres choses personnelles.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidé, mais il m'a donné sa confiance. J'avais gagné.  
Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il y'a eu cette fois là, et une ou deux autres fois par la suite. Des rencontres brèves et sommaires. Toujours en présence de Ron et Hermione.  
Je peux donc plus facilement vous parler de la période où nous étions ennemis.

_Il grimaça à l'évocation de cette période._  
C'était un bon ennemi. Il vallait la peine que je m'y interesse. Ron était juste pauvre et immature, pas très passionnant. Hermione qu'une sang de bourbe, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à ça. Et puis le seul moyen de lui clouer le bec, c'était de mieux réussir qu'elle aux études... ce que j'essaiyais de faire.  
Harry Potty Potter le survivant, la cause même des rages de mon père, la cause des frustrations de mon monde.  
Brillant sorcier... Grace à qui _lève les yeux au ciel _son pire ennemi... Bref un sujet interessant à étudier pour mieux le rabaisser par la suite. Il était trop fidèle à ses amis. Il était trop passionné. Je connaissais tous ses défauts.  
Mais je bouillonnais. Malgrés mes tentatives, il restait Harry Potter le magnifique.  
Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis allé le voir en 7ème. Il était le survivant. Et j'ai appris qu'il nous avait vu, je devais lui parler, lui expliquer. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu espion pour Harry Potter. Pas pour l'ordre, ils ne m'auraient jamais fait confiance. Juste pour Potter.

**0-o-0**

**Quel souvenir gardez-vous de lui ?**

**0-o-0**

Un joueur passable de Quidditch..

**0-o-0**

**Qu'aimeriez-vous lui dire? **

**0-o-0**

Rien. Je ne veux rien lui dire. S'il nous a abandonné, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

_Le journaliste écrivit rapidement quelque chose_

**0-o-0**

**Pensez-vous qu'il était suicidaire ?**

**0-o-0**

Oui. Pour moi, on ne meurt que parce que à un instant on le souhaite. Il a abandonné sa vie.

_Une sorte de colère froide transiprait de ses yeux gris._

**0-o-0**

**Qu'etes vous devenu ?**

**0-o-0**

Rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis personne. J'observe. Ron et Hermione prennent soin de moi, ce sont bien les seuls. Peut de gens me croient. Il faut dire que Potter était le seul à pouvoir témoigner en ma faveur... Avec seulement Ron et Hermi, il leur a fallu trois ans avant de pouvoir me sortir d'Azkaban.

_Il soupira._

Perdre mon monde, mes repères... Trois ans dans le noir à ruminer ça . Mais j'en suis sorti. La preuve je suis là, et pas Potter.

_La dernière phrase était murmurée, mais elle était lancée comme un défi contre un défunt. D'un coup, Draco se leva et claqua la porte en sortant. Laissant un journaliste quelque peu perplexe.  
_

* * *

_rar :_

**Owlie Wood :** et oui, un chapitre pour toi... enfin pour toi... je te rend l'idée des jumeaux quand même :p J'suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne dirai pas qui est à detester dans cette fic... Parce que j'hésite moi même... Ralalaaaaa la fin me semble bien loin... Ce chapitre-ci est important... mais il était très dur à écrire... Piouf toute mon energie est passée dedans... Vais devoir passer un bon week-end moi pour pouvoir mettre la suite dimanche :D

**hermione malefoy :** Je vais sans doute te decevoir d'une certaine manière... mais tu pourras le voir de toi meme d'ici peu. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture ;o) biz.

**Rebecca-Black :** comme d'hab' merci beaucoup ! Je me force de laisser deux jours entre chaques chapitres... Histoire de prendre un peu de recul sur mes chapitres... Si y'avait que moi, j'aurai tout posté en une fois ou deux... Mais... Le plaisir est dans l'attente. ;o)

**Flora** : une fan d'Indo? Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hate d'entendre cette chanson. Connaissant un peu les wampas... ça va cartonner :D Merci pour la review.

**flo0o'z :** ouf tu as compris ma difficulté :D Mmh pour Dray c'était le même soucis... Trop précieux pour dire certains mots... Je crois avoir réussi à ne pas lui faire dire que Harry Potter était un crétin fini... Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal :D Contente que ça te plaise.

**Tous et toutes ( même celles et ceux qui ne reviewent pas ) :** merci de me lire. Et gros bisous à tous.

La suite ce dimanche, sans doute deux chapitres d'un coup parce que le prochain est vraiment ultra court ( c'est voulu en plus :D ).

Donc normalement, je posterai l'ultime chapitre mardi prochain. Sauf si d'ici là, il me prend l'envie d'interviwer tout poudlard...


	8. lettre

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

**_nous sommes dimanche et voici comme promis les deux chapitres._**

**_Les rar du chapitre sur Dray sont à la fin du prochain :p

* * *

_**

_Le journaliste attendait déjà depuis plus d'une demie heure. Son invité ne semblait pas arriver. Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Soudain, son regard fut attiré vers la fenetre. Un hibou volait vers la chambre. Rapidement, il ouvrit la fenetre. Le hibou déposa une lettre sur la table et s'en alla._

Le journaliste se mit à la lire.

**0-o-0**

**Monsieur,**

**Je vous pris d'avance de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je pensais être capable de venir vous parler d'Harry Potter, mais je ne le suis pas. Cela fait déjà douze années que je m'éfforce d'oublier. Non pas Harry, mais bien sa disparition.**

**J'aurai pu vous parler de toutes nos histoires, de notre amitié, de nos fous-rires, de sa nature, de lui tout simplement. Seulement il est mort. Le passé ne vaut pas la peine qu'on le ressasse tout le temps.**

**Neville m'a parlé de vos questions. Et je pense sincerement que mes réponses ne changeront rien à l'histoire.**

**Je lui dirai que notre amitié me manque. Mais ça ne concerne pas vos lecteurs. Je lui dirai que je suis parvenu à trouver le bonheur, mais pareil, c'est à lui que j'aimerai parler. Pas à vous.**

**J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Ronald Weasley.**

**0-o-0**

_Le journaliste froissa la lettre et la jeta négligement dans une poubelle. Il devait maintenant attendre quelques heures avant la prochaine personne. Il s'assit et se mit à lire une revue moldue._


	9. Hagrid

**_Bonjour bonjour,_**

**_Comme promis deux chapitres en une fois. Pas d'intro, mais les rars à la fin._**

**_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.  
J'ai eu l'extrème privilège d'etre un des premiers à avoir vu le survivant. Le pauvre ce n'était qu'un bébé. Ce que j'ai pu pleurer James et Lily pour lui...  
_Hagrid était à ce moment meme occupé à écraser une marler qui apparaissait au coin de son oeil._  
Puis c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher chez les Dursley. Ces maudits gens ne lui avaient rien dit. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne savait rien de notre monde. J'étais furieux.

_Il fit une pause. Puis, d'un air nostaligique il ajouta :_

et puis au cours des années, il venait me voir avec ces petits amis Ron et Hermione. Nous étions amis. Nous parlions beaucoup. Il avait le don pour me soutirer des informations secretes. Il était doué avec les betes. C'était un garçon sain, honnete, juste.

**0-o-0**

**Quel est le souvenir que vous garderez de lui?**

**0-o-0**

Qu'est ce que je retiendrai de lui ? Sa bravoure. Un vrai Griffondor. Il n'avait peur de rien. En première, quand il a fait sa retenue avec ce p'tit prétencieux de Malffoy, il n'avait pas peur. Ni durant toutes ses autres batailles.  
Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'ai préféré chez lui. Non, ce serait plutot sa simplicité. Sa façon de me sourire quand il descendait du train, sa façon de s'illuminer en découvrant de nouvelles choses.

**0-o-0**

**Qu'aimeriez-vous lui dire ?**

**0-o-0**

Ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire?

_Ces questions semblaient à chaque fois l'emmener loin en arrière... Dans un passé encore si douloureux, si présent, presque palpable._

Pardon. Oui pardon de ne pas avoir été là pendant la bataille finale, pardon de ne pas l'avoir protégé plus. Pardon de ne pas lui avonr donné un stabilité en m'emmenant à Poudlard.

**0-o-0**

**Que devenez-vous?**

**0-o-0**

Et bien, je suis toujours professeur... Enfin plus pour longtemps, à la rentrée, je dois encore donner quelques instructions à mon demi frère qui va me remplacer, et puis je pars en un peu voyager. Il parait qu'en Chine, on aurait trouvé des espèces de lézards merveilleux. _Là, il était Hagrid, le demi géant passionné par les créatures magiques... Ses yeux pétillaient de malice._  
Mmh je me demande si Harry aurait pu leur parler...

_Le journaliste émit un petit rire discret. Puis, il remercia le grand homme en face de lui. Il était bien vieux maintenant ce bon Hagrid... Mais il tenait toujours debout, il était toujours là, toujours passionné. Certaines personnes ne changent pas... _

* * *

_Rar :_

**lilix28** : merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

**Owlie Wood** : hellop,toujours au rendez-vous! Mauvaise foi, malfoy... Ouep ouep la fin est toute proche...

**Rebecca-Black** : désolée, je ne connais pas assez bien tout poudlard pour parler à leur place :p

**Polly** : Hello, contente que ça te plaise. Pour seamus... c'est fort probable que son côté révolte contre le monde ne touche pas. D'ailleurs je pense que ça ne m'aurait pas touché si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait écrit... Mais je voulais essayer... Et faut croire que ça a qd mm touché certaines personnes :o) c'est toujours ça. Merci pour la review.

**flo0o'z **: Pour Malfoy c'était pas facile (surtout vu la suite que je veux faire...) mais si il t'a paru très "malfoy" alors c'était le but :D

**Raymanesse** : (rêve d'avance au prochain album) et hop la suite par ici...

**mahiro** : Bon j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup douté pour les jumeaux... ( et euh la flemme de relire le tome 5), c'est bizare, mais j'étais persuadé qu'ils venaient de recevoir leur résultat de buse dans le 5... J'ai du rêvé... Même Owlie la fan de fred et george n'a rien vu Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué.

**Zazaone** : "d'un Z qui veut dire Zorro zorrooooooooooooooh". Hum. Bonjour :o) Malheureusement, dans l'idée de ma fic, sachant que je ne veut pas faire de spoilers, j'ai plutot éviter les profs...(on se demande pourquoi...).Et c'est bien la fin qui devrait arriver ce mardi... Mais qui sait, je reprendrai peut-être le même genre de fic, avec une autre histoire...

**_Voili voilou pour ces chapitres... Aïe aïe aïe. Le dernier chapitre est en route..._**

**_A très vite._**

**_Bisous_**


	10. hermione

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

_**Argh j'suis limite à la bourre. Normalement les autres chapitres étaient finis en avance mais celui-ci... **_

_**Pitiou c'était pas facile. En plus ce week-end, j'avais la flemme.**_

_**Bref, voici le dernier chapitre (?) de "**_**j'ai bien connu...**.

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Le jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était la dernière à passer. Nous étions déjà le 31 juillet... Il aurait eu trente ans..._

_Sans doute la date ne l'avait pas marquée, car elle commença assez enjouée. _

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

Nous étions amis depuis la première année. Depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie pour la première fois. Je suis sure qu'il devait me detester parfois... Comme j'ai pu l'embeter avec les reglements et autres. J'étais une vraie peste. Il faut dire que j'étais assez honteuse de mon origine, on m'avait bien fait comprendre que les sangs de bourbe ne valaient rien, alors je devais etre la meilleure en cours mais surtout avoir le meilleur comportement possible.

_Hermione perdit son sourire_

Mais ce jour là, j'aurai du incister, ou alors j'aurai du l'accompagner. Les aurores et l'AD, faut dire qu'on nous avait pas laissé le choix. Je disais donc, les aurores et l'armée de Dumbeldore, formée en cinquième, s'occupaient des mangemorts. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Au cours des différentes confrontations, nous avions déjà tués et arretés pas mal d'entres eux. Nous devions les occuper pendant qu'Harry allait combattre Voldemort. Encore aujourd'hui j'en ai des frissons. Voldemort était affaibli grace à Harry et ses recherches. Je pensais que ça serait un combat "facile" pour le survivant. Dès que j'ai été libre, j'ai essayé de le rejoindre.

Mais il n'y avait que le cadavre de Voldemort. Par terre, gisaient les lunettes d'Harry ainsi que sa baguette.

_Elle s'en voulait encore. Cependant, elle semblait calme et résolue. C'était le passé. Elle avait assez souffert que pour en pleurer encore._

Il avait disparu, échapé, envolé, évaporé. J'ai hurlé son prénom pendant de longues minutes, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon coeur. Ce n'était pas moi. La vraie Hermione Granger de l'époque aurait été calme, aurait réfléchit avant d'être desespérée... Mais non. J'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais même pas remarqé les gens qui s'agglutinaient autours de moi. Ron m'a pris la main et m'a emportée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. J'étais ailleurs, loin, seule, dans mon monde. Ron m'a dit plus tard que les recherches avaient durées plus d'un an avant de le déclaré comme officielement perdu, officielement mort.

Ron... Heureusement qu'il était là. Il m'a redonné gout à la vie. Je sais que c'était très dur pour lui, voir la fille qu'il aimait dépérir pour la dispation de son meilleur ami. Mais il était là. Il l'est toujours. Je suis super madame Weasley, weasel's wife comme dirait Dray, weasel'mum aussi.

_A ses mots, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle, la nouvelle mère d'une fratrie de belettes._

**0-o-0**

**Quel souvernir gardez-vous de lui?**

**0-o-0**

Voyons, je pourrai vous parler de toutes nos aventures en communs, la pierre philosophale, le basilic, nos étés au terrier, de ses tentatives pour nous faire rapprocher Ron et moi alors qu'il était lui-même incapable de se trouver une copine. Du merveilleux confident qu'il était, de l'ami fidèle.

Ce que je retiens vraiment? La confiance qu'il nous a donné. Mais aussi sa capacité à pardonner. Il a pardonné à Dray, et ça c'était merveilleux.

_Ses yeux brillaient de fierté. C'est certain que tout le monde n'en aurait pas été capable... Pardonner les erreurs de son ennemi de toujours..._

**0-o-0**

**Qu'aimeriez-vous lui dire?**

**0-o-0**

Lui dire? Rien. J'aimerai lui présenter ma famille, mon monde... Le monde depuis sa dispartion. J'aimerai lui faire partager l'amour que j'ai reçu au quotidien par mes amis.

Quoique... Je lui dirai aussi à quel point il manque. Non pas en tant que "le-survivant-celui-qui-a-vaincu-pour-de-bon-le-vilain-voldy", mais en tant qu'ami. Je pense aussi que Draco a besoin de lui. Il n'a jamais été heureux en douze ans. Il aurait aimé lui parler de certaines choses... En fait,

_Ne cherchant pas à écouter la suite, le journaliste lui tendit vaguement le papier "merci" et essaya de la mettre à la porte._

_Seulement Hermione restait et restera Hermione Granger._

_Elle parlait vite, et assez fort, crachant sa haine envers ces parasites de journalistes. _

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ces interviews maintenant? Pourquoi après tout ce temps? Il est mort, c'est idiot, j'aurai du écouter Ron, je n'aurai pas du venir. Mais j'aimerai tant savoir pourquoi vous les journalistes cherchez toujours à faire du mal aux gens. Pourquoi continuer à nous harceler? Pourquoi nous faire tant de mal? Guerir nos blessures physiques, puis celles mentales... Ces dernières sont réouvertes chaques années lors du jour "du sauveur". Pourquoi etes-vous venu nous planter un poignard dans le coeur?

_Elle murmurait maintenant :_

Et pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas? Mais qui etes-vous?

_C'est alors qu'elle apperçut les yeux du journaliste. Si tristes, si fatigués, si indignés aussi des derniers propos de la femme. Mais surtout si verts..._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà loin, disparu, échapé, envolé, évaporé encore une fois._

* * *

_rar:_

**Alyssa222 et Rebecca-Black** : merci beaucoup.

**mahiro** : j'ai essayé de faire un Ron plus mur et plus réfléchis. Sans doute est-ce émouvant parce qu'on se rend compte vraiment que les choses ont changées... Que les fleurs ont fané que le temps d'avant c'était le temps d'avant. Euh je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça. Non c'était rien. On oublie. Euh je ne chantais pas Céline Dion. Non non, j'vous promet. (partie se cacher)

**Zazaone** : les rars étaient déjà écrites, seulement avant de publier, je suis passée sur ma boite mail... hihi t'en as eu de la chance... Pour ton offre, ça peut se faire :o) Je suis occupée avec un défi de ombre-et-folie... Donc dès que j'ai fini, je te contacterai ;o)

**Owlie Wood** :

- Héhé j'ai encore réussi à surprendre (super moi).

- Pour Hagrid, ben c'est Hagrid quoi... Difficile pour lui de faire dans la finesse... Donc pour les sentiments :D J'aime pas trop quand on le tue dans les fics. Donc je voulais le laisser en vie, et en plus avec des bonnes perspectives d'avenir.

**history** : finalement les reviews n'ont pas que du bon... J'espère que les autres ne t'ont pas lu ton message... lol Un bon point pour toi ;o)

**noémie** : Coucou, j'espère que tu auras eu toutes tes réponses. Pour les jumeaux, pour moi, ils resteront d'eternels joueurs. Et toujours à deux.

* * *

_**Tous et toutes, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Je vous fait de gros bisous.**_

_**Question : je peux faire un épilogue. Souhaitez-vous que le journaliste prenne la parole?**_

_**Mmh meme si le oui l'emporte, je ne pourrai probablement pas le faire avant le 25/08 ( et ouep l'air de rien j'ai des examens moi... pas ma faute si je suis une mauvaise étudiante... Ou du moins quelqu'un qui ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de sa vie...).**_

_**Bref, peut-etre à bientot pour cette fic.**_

_**Sinon, à bientot pour la publication d'un des défis de ombre-et-folie. **_

_**Bisous. **_

_**Doud'aah **_


	11. rar

_**Bonjour bonjour les gens.**_

_**Bon, ceci n'est qu'un chapitre de rar... Faut dire, j'ai eu la chance d'en avoir beaucoup.**_

_** Petite mise au point : **_

_**- oui, le journaliste n'est autre que Harry Potter celui-que-tout-le-monde-croyait-mort-depuis-douze-ans.**_

_**- oui, je vais écrire un épilogue. Mais je tiens à préciser, il ne s'agit que d'un seul chapitre, la méthode sera sans doute identique que pour les autres, c'est à dire qu'Harry va parler seul. Et donc essayer de se demerder pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il faut savoir que je n'ai aucune idée vers quoi je vais. Donc tant que je ne suis pas certaine, je ne publierai pas. ça peut prendre trois jours, comme ça peut prendre un mois ( promis pas plus ).**_

_**- Il est possible que je me lance dans une sorte de suite. Sans doute pas tout de suite les retrouvailles entre Harry et ses anciens amis, mais plutot sur la vie sans Harry. Mais, ça viendrait plutot après ma réponse au défi d'O&F qui est loin d'etre finie. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**noémie** : pour les jumeaux, je pense que c'est à deux qu'ils arrivent à surmonter tous leurs problèmes. Et puis leur coté "enfant" permet aussi d'absorber les chocs émotionnels qu'ils ont surement eu pendant la bataille finale.  
Quoiqu'il se passe dans le tome 7, je les vois unis et joyeux. Toujours.  
Entre Draco et Potter... Ma foi qu'y a t'il? Et bien peut-etre qu'on aura une réponse dans l'épilogue ou peut-etre pas. Et c'est aussi ça le charme d'une fic, c'est de laisser à chacun un fin possible. Ce que j'ai fait dire à Cho était bien entendu ambigu par rapport aux préférences d'Harry... Mais mmh je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il est  
Merci pour la review.

**tadzio** : Merci beaucoup. ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Owlie Wood** : ça me rassure que tu n'y ai pas pensé... ça veut dire que tout le monde ne lit pas les reviews des autres  
Et oui, super Hermi qui arrive à tout savoir, à tout voir. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais elle est la seule à réfléchir :p  
L'épilogue est loin d'etre écrit... Comme je te l'avais dit, j'avais envie qu'on deteste quelqu'un à la fin de ma fic... Et euh enfin voilà. Et c'est assez dur d'écrire sur harry tout en voulant le detester.  
Bonne continuation de ton coté, on se reverra sans doute dans les couloirs de ffnet ;o) Gros bisous.

**carabas** : merci pour la review.

**Zazaone** : Je te comprend parfaitement pour l'épilogue. Au départ, je ne voulais absolument pas écrire de 'suite'. Parce que j'arrivais moi meme à en avoir plusieurs en tete... Mais... Mais j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de poser la question... Donc me sens un peu obligée.  
Surtout, si ça te plait, ne lis pas l'épilogue. Pcq en l'écrivant, je vais etre sans doute déçue d'avoir perdu certaines possibilités d'explications. Pas la peine que ça te le fasse aussi ;o)  
Merci pour la review. Mmh pour la prochaine fic', je suis un peu au ralenti... Une autre personne a commencé le meme défi que moi (sniff), et je me vois mal poster là maintenant. De toutes façons, j'ai juste quelques scènes d'écrites... Je dois broder.  
Je te contacte par mail d'ici peu ;o)

**Rebecca-Black** : tu connais Hermione :p elle arrive toujours à trouver plus de chose que les autres...

**Hoaps** : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Mais probablement pas de happy end pour moi. C'est trop loin de ma philosophie de vie

**tit fée** : merci :o)

**Yogane** : merci.

**Trinity1412** : bonnes vacances? Tu n'as probablement rien raté... Puisque normalement je n'aurai pas le temps de mettre l'épilogue ce vendredi ( enfin pour toi qui viens de rentré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre en ligne vendredi dernier ).

**Ange humain** : rougis ben mince moi du talent... On aura tout vu. Merci beaucoup.  
Pour les "aventures de potter en dehors du monde magique", ça peut se faire. Mais là tout de suite, ça ne m'interesse pas trop.  
J'ai effectivement eu l'idée de rester autours de la meme trame pour écrire une autre fic, mais c'était plutot sur la vie des autres sans Harry Potter. ( pcq y'en a marre d'harry potter ). Enfin on verra bien.  
Biz

**Polly **: (imagine bien Polly sauter partout en criant qu'elle le savait) tu l'auras la suite. ;o)

**Shadowgirl92666** : Des Skittles au cinéma O.O non non non, on ne sépare pas une séance de ses m&m's.

**Touone** : Hop a pu d'Harry, il reviendra bientot

**Sullyvan** : merci

**history** : Mmh l'idée était qu'on comprenne qu'il était mort dès le prologue "il aurait eu 30 ans". Mais bon...  
Je me vois mal faire une suite 'happy end' : on le retrouve, on lui gueule dessus, puis on se fait un calin ( et puisque tu le crois, draco embrasse harry) et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Pourquoi le journaliste ne parle pas? A cause du magnéto (serge), et puis aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le reconnaisse.  
A la fin du chapitre précédent, il a juste transplané (du moins, j'estime qu'il ne faut pas de baguette pour transplané, et qu'il n'a pas oublié ça depuis l'école ). Harry est bien vivant, mais il a fait croire qu'il était mort... Pourquoi? A voir dans le prochain épilogue

**Le rampant** : merciii  
Bon pour l'indigné... Euh qu'ai je à dire pour ma défence. Pareil que pour le "casser" de Blaise. C'est sans doute un mot qui m'ai apparu approprié, mais qui ne l'est pas vraiment. Je voulais une image d'yeux grands tout vert, euh grands ouverts regardant Mione comme si c'était un fantome.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un allait se poser ces questions ( il est assez con harry ) et encore moins que quelqu'un s'approche de lui. explication dans l'épilogue ( pas de spoiler morte de rire, des spoiler dans ma propre fic sur ma propre fic )  
Merci pour ta review non structurée, et j'espère que tu accepteras ma réponse pas structurée non plus ;o)

**alinemcb54** : merci pour la review. Contente que tu aimes.

**Ocaora** : la lettre a été écrite par Ron. Sinon, contente que ça te plaise.

**_Attention, ce qui suit est essencielement pour Thealie. Elle m'a posté neuf reviews pour décortiquer les chapitres. Si ses questions vous interessent, aller d'abord lire ses reviews._**

**Miss Thealie** : piouf, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais s'arreter!  
Comme tu as pu le constater, je reste vague, voir très vague concernant le présent des personnages, comme ça chacun se fait son idée.  
Mais comme tu souhaites sans doute des réponses, je vais te dire comment je vois tout ça.  
- Neville, assistant d'un grand chercheur moldu, pour allier technique moldue, et magique.  
- seamus, bon maintenant tu sais que Harry n'est pas vraiment mort, mais seamus ne le sait pas bien sur. Pour le métier... Non, je le vois plutot à charge de ses amis.  
- Cho a vécu... Elle n'est pas du genre à s'attarder sur des problèmes... La preuve dans le 5 où elle sort avec Potter... ( certes elle pleure, mais ça n'empeche... et puis là elle a eu douze ans pour s'en remettre... sachant qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble ).  
Euh c'est pour éviter de choisir que je n'ai pas dit à qui elle était mariée. Je ne la vois pas avec quelqu'un des bouquins. Plutot un sorcier plus agé qu'elle aurait rencontré par après.  
- Blaise... Oui un choix plutot osé. ( o0O spoiler tome 6 O0o : ça m'a intrigué qu'on le mette legerement en valeur dans le tome 6 pour ne plus en parler... Alors que dans les fics... on en parle beaucoup je trouve... ).  
Son métier? Mmh je vais devoir te tuer alors... Il est simplement rentier ( il en a de la chance ) nounou de draco à plein temps  
- Pour les jumeaux, a mon avis, il ressente la présence quotidienne de Harry, ils ont toujours le magasin, et ça leur permet d'y penser tous les jours. Ils sont dans leur monde. Unis, à deux quoiqu'ils se passent. Ils sont neutre, parce qu'ils sont les seuls à "vivre" avec lui.  
- Je voulais que Draco semble un peu comme avant, supérieur... Et en meme temps, on se doute qu'il a du souffrir pas mal après la disparition d'Harry, parce qu'il était "fils-de"  
- Ron me plait beaucoup à moi aussi.  
J'avais le choix, le laisser immature, racontant ses parties de quiditch ou alors le changer :o)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, merci pour avoir pris le temps de décortiquer le tout.

* * *

_**Bisous à tous et toutes, profitez bien de la fin des vacances, ou bonne merde pour les examens de septembre, ou bon boulot.**_

_**A bientot :o) **_


	12. Epilogue

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

**_voici l'épilogue de_** **j'ai bien connu**

**_Et oui, l'aventure est finie pour l'instant._**

**_Gros bisous à tous, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, merci pour les reviews, merci pour ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur favoris, merci aussi pour la publicité autours de vous._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**0-o-0**

_Le mystérieux journaliste était Harry Potter. La nouvelle avait fait son bout de chemin dans le monde des sorciers interviewés. Le lendemain, ils reçurent chacun un magnéto ainsi qu'une lettre expliquant comment le mettre en route. Tous entendirent ces mots-ci :_

J'ai bien connu Harry Potter.

En fait, j'étais Harry Potter pendant dix-huit longues années. Dix-huit trop longues années.

J'étais le survivant-celui-dont-tout-le-monde-a-besoin-pour-rassurer-la-population, le jouet du ministère, l'enfant chéri de Dumbeldore, l'ami fidèle aux yeux de tous.

Harry Potter le magnifique, Harry Potter l'enfant maudit par le destin-mais destin lui-même de toute la population.

Je pensais, je pensais que partir des Dursley était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Et où suis-je tombé ? Chez des gens qui voulaient ma mort, ou d'autres qui voulaient m'y envoyer. Vous appelez ça une vie digne d'un « chosen-one » ?

J'avais pardonné à Dumbeldore ses « oublis » de ma cinquième, tout ce qu'il aurait du me dire qu'il n'avait pas fait. Mais dès que la sixième est arrivée, c'était fini. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était plus rien pour moi. Il avait failli pour de bon. Je ne pouvais plus rien croire venant de lui. Il était aussi faible que les autres.

Malfoy est venu me voir en été. Je l'aurai tué sur place s'il ne m'avait pas avoué en être malade, ne plus en dormir, s'il n'avait pas pleuré devant moi. Je l'avais déjà vu pleuré une fois. Mais ce jour là j'étais tellement furieux contre lui… que je l'avais attaqué. Mais cet été là, il était seul, sans protection, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de le croire. Suite à ça, je l'ai revu quelques fois en présence de Ron et d'Hermione. Il ne semblait pas content, je pensais que c'était à cause de la « sang de bourbe », mais j'ai appris maintenant qu'il voulait simplement me parler.

Avec son aide, j'ai fini par accomplir ma mission, affaiblir Voldemort, et l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toute. Pendant l'année de ma septième, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais devenir après tout ça. J'imaginais déjà les médias « Harry Potter a vaincu », « Harry Potter a acheté une nouvelle maison », « Harry Potter n'a pas encore trouvé femme, serait-il gay ? », « Harry Potter travaille chez… » Chez qui d'ailleurs. Devenir aurore ? Plus jamais, j'avais eu assez d'épreuves. Je me voyais sans avenir, sans raison d'être, sans rien. Alors, j'ai décidé que la meilleure des choses était de disparaitre. M'effacer de la vie du monde sorcier. J'en avais fait par à Neville, mais sans doute n'a-t-il pas jugé bon d'en parler aux autres. Ils auraient compris. Enfin, ils m'auraient cherché pendant longtemps, mais ils auraient compris.

Je ne m'en veux pas de les avoir abandonnés, ce sont de grandes personnes, ils sont loin d'être idiots, ils avaient une vie à vivre, et non pas rester dans l'ombre du grand Potter. Malfoy a payé sa dette… Et encore, trois ans c'est peu. Mais j'espérais qu'il avait fait le point, trouver le juste, et après revivre sa petite vie chérie de Draco Malfoy Junior-fils de-bla bla bla.

J'aurai eu trente ans aujourd'hui. Comme le temps passe vite. Pourquoi ai-je souhaité revoir tous ces gens ? Pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus sans moi. Voir s'ils étaient finalement aussi forts que ce que je pensais. Voir leur évolution. Etaient-ils capable de vivre sans le grand Potter ?

C'était idiot. Je le sais. Je n'aurai jamais du. Hermione a raison. Le savoir mort sans espoir était une bonne chose pour avancer dans le temps. Sans doute beaucoup mieux que « votre meilleur ami ne tient plus à vous voir. Démerdez-vous sans lui. »

Hermione… Je sentais bien qu'elle serait la seule à chercher pourquoi à tout cela. Mais je n'étais pas assez prêt.

Quel souvenir je garderai de toute cette époque ? Mon hypocrisie flagrante. Jouer le petit-sauveur-du-monde-naïf-et-malléable. J'avoue ne pas en avoir été conscient tout de suite. Mais dès que ce fut chose faite, j'ai décidé faire ce qu'on attendait de moi dans l'immédiat, puis partir.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerai vous dire ?

Mmh… En fait, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Je serai tenté par quelques « Neville je suis fier de toi », « Seamus t'es minable », « Ron tu sembles mature, et j'aime cette idée », « les autres, ben les autres quoi ». Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Et tout à dire, mais par quoi commencer. Et puis en même temps, si je suis parti, c'est pour éviter de devoir étaler ma vie. Vous étiez la plupart mes amis, mais ça n'empêche. Je n'ai jamais eu de vie à moi dans le monde sorcier, ni même chez les moldus, mais maintenant, je suis moi, je suis seul et indépendant de vous tous. Je vis.

_La bande s'arrêta._

**0-o-0**

_Sauf… Sauf chez Draco Malfoy où elle continuait :_

Nous aurions pu… Oui, je pense sincèrement que nous aurions pu être amis.

C'est dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour cela.

**0-o-0**

* * *

**_The end._**


End file.
